It is unfortunate that theft is an all too common occurrence in the human experience. Theft may involve any property which may be owned, whether large, small, tangible, or intangible. As a result, many safeguards have been made to protect the property of an individual. One of the oldest forms of protection is the lock. In its simplest form, a lock is a device or construction which either inhibits the natural use of an item or inhibits the ability to move an item. Locks have been used for centuries in the form of door locks and padlocks. The concepts behind locks are simple. If an object's use naturally requires motion, then lock it in a manner to prohibit that motion. If an object is naturally portable, then fasten and lock it to something immobile. If an object requires another object for use, prohibit that use by preventing the interface with a lock. The present invention is a lock of the latter category.
Trailers are a useful item in the portage of larger items. Various kinds of trailers are manufactured for various kinds of towing vehicles. Unfortunately, trailers are not immune from theft. If left unattended and unsecured, a thief merely has to have the right vehicle and hitch to fasten a trailer to the vehicle and steal it. Since a vehicle is usually necessary to move a trailer, locks for trailers often are of the type to inhibit the connection of the trailer and vehicle.
One type of trailer is commonly known as a “gooseneck” trailer. The hitch structure for a gooseneck trailer is usually comprised of a long appendage terminating in a throat. The appendage bends over a vehicle with a flat bed and positions its throat over the flat bed. A tow ball for attaching to the throat is located on the flat bed. The throat and tow ball then interface for primary connection. Gooseneck trailers tend to be bulky, so preventing the connection of the trailer's throat to a tow ball is a significant obstacle in attempting to steal the trailer. Such locks have been made in the past, however they have tended to be bulky, therefore difficult to install, and are prone to removal by cutting the lock. An ideal lock for a gooseneck trailer should be easily installed and difficult to remove unless authorized. In an effort to hinder removal, as little of the lock must be exposed for cutting or other damage that would facilitate unauthorized removal.